


Leave Me Breathless

by writtensmitten



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtensmitten/pseuds/writtensmitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Anonymous said: do you do nsfw fic requests? if so smith spends the night at ross's (and brings forth the smornby) & frankie5aurs said: Smornby!!!!! ]</p>
<p>Therefore, have a weekend-at-Ross' fic wherein smutty goodness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! It's quite messy and written very fast so I hope it's not awful. Leave feedback pleeease and thank you, lovelies. You can also read this on my tumblr here: http://uhyogscast.tumblr.com/post/123239862519/smornby-nsfw-1500-words-leave-me

It’s 9pm on a quiet, Friday night when they slip into their usual weekend routine. This time around it’s Ross’ place they stay the night at, plenty of Smith’s clothing already making refuge at Ross’ anyway. Ross made sure to stock up on all of Smith’s favorites this week, from cereal to toothpaste brand. They’re snuggled up on the couch in a comfortable position wherein Smith is placed between Ross legs, Ross’ arms draped around Smith’s stomach with Smith’s head leaning back to rest on Ross’ shoulder. Smith lets a small yawn escape him and Ross smiles slightly into Smith’s hair.

“Gettin’ tired, buddy?” Ross inquires softly, voice soothing and deep. Smith closes his eyes and nuzzles backwards into Ross’ neck, shaking his head.

“Don’t want to sleep yet,” Smith mumbles against Ross’ skin, the vibrations of his vocalization sending chills up and down Ross’ back. Ross shivers slightly and places a small kiss to Smith’s temple.

“You sure? We could head to bed if you’d like,” Ross suggests, squeezing Smith’s mid-drift gently and hugging him closer. Smith smiles to himself, as if he’s made himself laugh, just before whispering into Ross’ ear.

“Or I could give you head,” Smith teases, the wordplay resulting in a quiet chuckle from Ross and a light blush of his cheeks, yet a familiar sense of arousal begins to pool in his lower region. Smith smirks at this, knowing exactly what he’s doing to his boyfriend, well aware of the way Ross feels when Smith voices his sexual inquiries. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Smith purrs, turning around in Ross’ lap and placing his hands on Ross’ shoulders as he leans in to nibble and toy with Ross’ right ear. Ross nods slowly, eyes closing as he wraps his arms around Smith’s neck and turns his head to the left, allowing more space for Smith to bury his face into the crook between Ross’ shoulder and neck.

“Smith,” Ross hisses when a particular bite sends sparks of encouragement towards his growing erection, which is currently, unfortunately, trapped in a pair of very tight denim jeans.

“What is it, mate?” Smith asks quietly. “Use your words.” He suggests as he positions himself in a more comfortable stance above Ross, his legs straddling Ross’ thighs and his hips hovering above Ross’ crotch. Ross licks his lips as his hands travel down Smith’s body and rest on his hips, where he squeezes him lightly.

“Let’s shed some layers,” Ross decides on saying, still too embarrassed to say things like ‘just suck my dick already’, although Smith has already said many similar things to him on various occasions. Smith nods in agreement, swiftly removing his shirt in a graceful fashion and tossing it behind himself unceremoniously. Ross gasps quietly, still not used to how good his boyfriend looks topless. Smith rolls his eyes when he catches Ross’ reaction.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” Smith states, reaching for the hem of Ross’ t-shirt as he tries to remove it from his body. The corner of Ross’ mouth turn up in a small smile.

“You still take my breath away, though,” Ross says softly, the words making Smith’s arms freeze where they are, halfway through removing Ross’ shirt. Smith blushes a very faint shade of red, a slight discoloration only his boyfriend would notice, and Ross’ brain files this reaction away as a ‘win’.

“You’re cute,” Smith points out as he continues removing Ross’ t-shirt and tosses it away much like his own shirt before. “A giant cheeseball, but a cute one at that.” He adds as he surges forward, hands flying up to cup Ross’ face as their lips press together in a deep kiss that signifies a mutual statement of ‘I adore you’. This time it’s Smith who’s breath is taken away when Ross places a hand on Smith’s lower back to press him in closer and deepen the already very, very, bottom-of-the-abyss deep kiss they’re sharing. Smith smiles against Ross’ lips, and Ross takes this as an opportunity to part Smith’s lips with his tongue and explore his mouth. Smith moans softly into Ross’ mouth, their bodies tangling on the couch and their mouth’s dancing in time together.

When Smith finally pulls away what seems like hours later, his hands are quick to find and remove Ross’ belt, the button and zipper of Ross’ denim jeans following suit as Smith just about rips the the clothing from Ross’ body. Chuckling quietly to himself, Ross lets Smith make quick work at removing the rest of his clothing, the boxer briefs being pulled down just as quickly as the jeans.

“A bit eager, are we?” Ross hums as Smith positions himself on the floor on his knees in front of the couch, pulling Ross forward so that his bare cock is at eye level with him. Smith looks up at Ross with unabashed passion and adoration in his eyes, his hands cupping the backs of Ross’ knees as he pulls himself towards Ross’ crotch, not breaking eye contact with his now stark-naked boyfriend.

“I want you in my mouth,” Smith purrs, and the words alone make Ross’ dick twitch. There he goes again, stating those words as if they’re his ABC’s; words that would just about kill Ross with embarrassment to say. Ross can’t help but flush a dark shade of red, enjoying the view of Smith placed between his legs and yearning to taste him. Ross nods and reaches one hand out to run his fingers through Smith’s hair lovingly, Smith immediately leaning into the touch and nuzzling his hand just before gripping the base of Ross’ cock with his right hand. Ross gasps softly, the sudden friction from his ever-so-handsome boyfriend’s grasp on his cock enough to send him over the edge already. But he wants to hold back, wants to see how much Smith wants him.

Smith is quick to reach the usual pace he keeps when trying to get his boyfriend off. Ross is grabbing more frantically at Smith’s hair now, and Smith grins slightly to himself.

“Don’t you cum yet,” Smith warns, twisting his wrist just the way he knows Ross likes it around the base of his cock. “My lips aren’t even on you yet,” He whispers, his hand pumping Ross’ cock at a quicker pace now, thumb ghosting over the tip every now and then to spread the pre-cum gathering there up and down Ross’ cock in order to make the movements slicker. Ross’ eyes are shut tight now, hand still grabbing at Smith’s hair whilst the other is cast over his eyes, unable to look or focus on anything at the moment; anything but the way his boyfriend’s strong hand feels around his dick. Smith hums in disapproval, squeezing Ross’ dick gently and pausing his strokes. “Hey,” He whispers, free hand starting to draw soft circles in Ross’ thigh. “Look at me,” Smith says, and Ross obeys, the hand covering his eyes falling down to grip the edge of the couch. Ross looks down at his beautiful boyfriend, who looks back up at him with lustful eyes. Without breaking eye contact for a single moment, Smith’s mouth moves towards Ross’ cock, tongue dipping out to give a quick lick to the head. Ross shivers and moans excitedly, blinking hard for a second, quickly remembering the way Smith had asked him to watch. Smith’s eyes are still on his when his mouth fully engulfs Ross’ dick. Smith’s eyes flutter shut at the way his boyfriend tastes, his hand still gripping the base where his mouth can’t reach. He begins to suck Ross’ dick with determination, eyes back open and staring into Ross’ as his head bobs up and down on his boyfriend’s cock. Ross is reeling, his hands beginning to grab more roughly at Smith’s hair, resulting in a deep, guttural moan from Smith which is just the right amount of stimulation to send Ross cartwheeling over the edge of an orgasm. Smith hums in approval as Ross’ cum fills his mouth in waves. He swallows and licks his lips, rubbing his boyfriend’s thigh slowly and lovingly in appreciation.

Smith crawls up the couch to his boyfriend and returns to his rightful place in Ross’ lap, wrapping his arms around Ross’ neck as he kisses him lightly. “Sleep now?” Smith asks quietly, nuzzling into Ross’ shoulder. Ross nods and hums lightly, arms moving to hold his boyfriend princess-style before he lifts the two of them off the couch. Smith jolts slightly, taken by surprise when the shorter (albeit, only by an inch or so) of the two lifts them. He smiles brightly at Ross, who smiles back at him as Ross carries the two of them to his bedroom.

After cleaning up and sharing a nice, relaxing bath together, the two find themselves in bed, curled up and tangled in each other yet again. Ross is the first to fall asleep, and Smith is left laying beside his boyfriend. He reaches out slowly to cup Ross’ face gently, thumb brushing over his cheek softly.

“You still take my breath away, too,” He mumbles quietly, to himself before burying his face in Ross’ neck and falling asleep, completely and utterly in love with the man beside him.


End file.
